Jacy kisses
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: a oneshot at the minute about Joe/Macy kisses. YOU decide if it becomes a multi chap Chapter four is up and i like it WAY more than chapter 3 :D
1. The first time he kissed her

Hey hey everyone! This is my first proper JONAS fic (I had a iCarly/JONAS crossover called iJONAS it was seddie Kacy Joella and a ship of my own creation Narly) The couple in this is Jacy Joe/Macy whatever you want to call it. I am a new Jacy lover and I got this idea randomly at school so it might be terrible. That's all for now see you at the bottom.

p.s. this might become a chapter fic on your feed back so please please please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS. If this fic seems anything like something you have written or read please tell me and I'll take it down.

*******************************************

The first time Joe kissed her it had been an experiment…

Macy had calmed down dramatically around the boys. She still got a little like her old fangirl self when Joe smiled at her. Reminding herself it was just Joe didn't get rid of the fluttery heart and butterflies in her stomach or the jelly knees or explain the fact that her lips puckered whenever he walked past. It didn't explain why her chest hurt when Joe and Stella were dancing around each other either.

It was on the day Stella had walked in on the arm of some random guy. Joe had let a look of hurt flash quickly across his face but didn't try to stop Stella liking the guy. He only spoke about it once him and Macy were alone. They were walking down the hall way an hour after school Joe always waited for Macy and gave her a ride home.

"So Mace. What's with Stella's new arm candy?" Joe asked her casually draping an arm around her shoulder.

"I seriously don't know Joe I didn't even know about him until today." Macy told him staying calm on the outside while on the inside she was melting because of the electricity flowing through her blood since the slight contact with Joe.

"huh weird she tells you everything."

"I know I'm worried." Macy sighed snuggling up to Joe without realizing it.

"Hey Macy can I try something?" Joe asked.

"I guess so." Macy told him.

Joe spun her around to face him properly and without another word lent forward and kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed any girl before Macy gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. They pulled away gasping for breath.

"What was that about?" Macy gasped untangling her fingers from his hair.

"Wanted to see if I saw _her_" Joe told her his arms still wrapped around her.

"What was the result?" Macy asked biting her lip.

"I didn't see anyone. I was blinded by the fireworks." Joe said before he captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

*******************************************

What did you think? It isn't like me to beg for reviews but please I want to know if you like it. I already have the chapters planned out but I won't write them if you don't want them.

Hope you liked it 

Thanks for reading

TTFN 1995Stargirl


	2. The second time he kissed her

So I got a review so you get an update! grrr stupid thing won't let me dedicate it to the person i was going to dedicate it to! -_-

Disclaimer: Yes of COURSE I own JONAS I also obtained the rights to iCarly so look out for the crossover episodes based on my crossover fic iJONAS… okay I don't so that's not going to happen. Be warned though if I ever got my hands on those shows iJONAS would be turned into episodes, Sam and Freddie would be together, Gibby would rule the world and Joe would finally kiss Stella (and macy and Kevin would get together along with Nick and Carly) that is all for my rambling!

*******************************************

_The second time they kissed it was because he needed her…_

It had been three weeks since the 'experiment' and they hadn't spoke of it since. Oh they'd thrown the odd flirty glances and Joe still drove her home every night just they'd never spoken of their kiss like it was some huge secret which to them it was everyone knew Joe used to like Stella and they thought he still did they also thought Kevin and Macy were a sure thing. So telling everyone they kissed wouldn't be the smartest idea.

The day it _was _mentioned was the day the boys walked in school. Well Nick and Kevin walked in Joe was being _dragged _in by his older and younger brother. Macy got a good look and saw his eyes were red and swollen he was paler than she'd ever seen him.

"Stella? Stella what's the matter with Joe?" Macy asked the blonde girl at her side.

"Huh? Oh him? Something about family emergency. I had to blow off my date with Timmy to look after Frankie" Stella said acting like missing a date with that idiot was the biggest tragedy since Romeo and Juliet.

Macy sighed Stella was acting so… so… blonde lately it was driving her nuts. She jumped up from her chair, dropping her hockey stick in the process, and running down to the three boys.

"Guys why are you dragging Joe?" She asked skidding to a halt in front of the trio.

"Cause if we don't he'll run home.. oh man I'm late for maths."

"Í'm late for English. Mace can you look after him?"

Macy nodded as the two ran in different directions. Thanking God she didn't have a lesson yet Macy grabbed Joe's wrist and dragged him into an empty class room.

"Sit." She ordered pointing at a desk.

Joe walked dejectedly to the desk dropping down onto the chair.

Macy closed the door and walked over to the boy usually so full of life.

"Joe?" She whispered pulling out a chair so he was looking right at her. "Joe? What is it?"

And that's when Joe Lucas world famous rockstar broke down he wrapped his arms tightly around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

Macy was shocked she'd never seen him like this scratch that she'd never seen ANYONE like this.

"Joe." She whispered again rubbing soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down. "Joe what's happened I wanna help."

"Y-You can't help Macy." Joe muttered against her neck his breath tickled but she ignored the butterflies it caused.

"Why not?"

"Because unless you can fix people who've had a heart attack you can't do much." Joe whispered and Macy felt him bury his face back into her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"My mum she… she had a stress induced heart attack Mace. And and I don't think she's getting any better sure Kevin and Nick and Dad tell me she is b-but when I see her she's so pale and weak and… broken."

And Macy heart broke for the sobbing boy in her arms. She'd felt a loss like that. You never get over loosing your mother she should know. But Joe hadn't lost his yet…

"Joe being negative like this won't help" She whispered pressing her lips against his cheek it tasted bitterly of tears.

"You try being positive while you're loosing your mother!" Joe told her angrily unwrapping his arms from around her to glare through eyes still sparkling with unshed tears.

"I have done and I continue to Joe! You think you're the only person who's lost or is losing their mother? Well guess what? You aren't! You think you know how hard it is to stay smiling when you're around people when all you want is to curl up in your mothers arms and cry but knowing that you can't because when you get home all you've got is a father that replaced your mother with a newer model three months after she died? And a step mother who doesn't give a damn about you? Of course not cause when you get home you have three brothers who love you, you have a father who'd do anything for you guys and would never replace your mother and you've got a billion fans who'd jump in front of a bullet for you. So grow up Joseph you're mother's going to be fine spare a thought for the poor souls who's mothers are gone." Macy had been shouting at him now she was standing with her back pressed against the door fighting back the tears that she'd hid so well for the past years.

"Macy I-I'm sorry I didn't know." Joe whispered walking towards her.

"Of course you didn't no-one does not even Stella." Macy whispered as Joe closed the small distance that had been left he wrapped his arms around her again but not to seek comfort but to give it.

"Macy why didn't you tell anyone?" Joe asked as Macy snuggled into his chest.

"Because I didn't want pity." She whispered her voice muffled.

"Mace there's a difference between pity and comfort." Joe whispered into her ear

"What?" Macy asked looking at him.

"If I pitied you I would be telling you not to cry but I want to comfort you so I think I should tell you it's okay to cry Mace."

That's all Macy needed she buried her head into his chest again sobbing her heart out onto his shirt.

Joe didn't care that his shirt was being ruined as he hugged her closer as he sat on a chair he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Mace. I'm so so sorry" He whispered kissing her cheeks her nose her forehead. Macy tired of him dancing around she grabbed his hair and pulled his lips onto hers.

When they pulled apart Macy sniffled.

"Thanks Joe. I needed some one to do that." She whispered.

"No one's ever told you it's okay to cry?"

"Like I said dad is preoccupied with _her _and _she _doesn't care about me. Joe you're the only person I really trust. Can I trust you not to hurt me like ever other person in the world?"

"I'll never hurt you Mace. Promise you'll look after my heart?"

"Why?"

"Cause you stole it."

… _and because she needed him as well._

*******************************************

I think Joe's going to end all of these chapters with an incredibly cheesy (to me any way) line.

Well what did you think? This was actually two chapters in one. It was going to be 'the second time he kissed her it was because he needed her…' and the third was going to be 'the third time they kissed was because she needed him…' but I saw a chance to fit them together and I took it 

Hope you liked it. That's all for now.

TTFN 1995Stargirl


	3. The third time he kissed her

New chapter! I love you guys my inbox was flooded with story alert addings because you sweet people added this to your alerts!

I'm not going to ramble this time!

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS or Bounce even though it's on repeat right now.

*******************************************

_The third time he kissed her it was because the secret was out…_

Despite the way they felt Joe and Macy decided it would be best to stay secret Macy didn't want everyone hating her for taking away _Stella's _future boyfriend even though at the minute Stella didn't give a damn about Joe to wrapped up in Timmy. And Joe didn't want to make the people who thought Kevin and Macy belonged together angry even though Kevin was falling for that Danielle girl (and the fourth wall goes CRASH!). But they hung out a lot more Macy was always stopping over at the firehouse and for hours on end they'd sit together barely any space between them talking, laughing and just plain flirting. Someone must have put 2 and 2 together because when the two walked into school after a weekend of press conferences and red carpet events that Joe had managed to get Macy into everyone turned and stared at them when they opened the doors, the couples laughter ended when they were greeted with a sea of staring faces. Joe waved awkwardly and Macy stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"There she is! The boyfriend stealing pathetic excuse for a best friend." Stella's voice rang through the hall way loudly as the stares turned to people glaring at the small brunette who hesitantly took a step closer to Joe looking terrified. Joe was staring at Stella.

"Stells what the heck are you talking about?" He asked the blond who was staring daggers at the person she was supposedly best friends with.

"She stole my boyfriend." She said jabbing a finger in Macy's direction.

"I haven't been anywhere near Timmy." Macy said completely confused she huddled a little closer to Joe.

"Not that idiot." Stella scoffed. "The guy you are currently squished against."

Macy's jaw dropped. She tried to say something but couldn't get the air to say it.

"Stella." Joe seemed to be taking the job for her. "I was never your boyfriend I _wanted_ to go out with you and you said our friendship was too important."

"Whatever she's still a boyfriend stealer she _knew_ I liked you."

"Well to bad cause when you went and appeared with that Timmy guy and started neglecting us your friends you crushed any feelings I had for you. Come on Mace." He added wrapping his arm around Macy's shoulder and getting her through the crowd of people still glaring at her. They got to his locker and were greeted by a scowling Nick and grinning Kevin and Danielle.

"Told ya they'd get together Nick!" Kevin said happily.

"Fine here!" Nick said shoving two tickets into Kevin's hands.

The three walked away Nick and Kevin bickering and Danielle laughing at them.

Joe looked over his shoulder at the still staring crowd.

"What? Want a show?" He asked them.

When they didn't look away he grabbed Macy's hand and pulled her close.

"They want a show? We'll give them a show." He whispered before kissing her again. Macy sighed and melted against him her hands traveling up his arms and around his neck.

Macy heard people muttering but didn't care Joe had wrapped his arms around her waist and they'd pretty much forgotten about the people around them.

"Okay break it up you two! This is a school hall way!" a teacher told them pulling them apart.

"Sorry." Joe said as Macy blushed.

The teacher scowled and walked away leaving Joe and Macy laughing in the middle of the Hallway still holding onto each other to stop them from falling down.

*******************************************

That one was meh I don't know I don't like it as much as my others ones sorry for it being bad.


	4. The Fourth time he kissed her

**Yay new chapter! As you can tell I'm slightly obsessed with this fic. It's because I love it so much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! Except my stuff but I don't own JONAS which this is about.**

**********************************************************

**The fourth time they kissed was because he didn't want to say goodbye…**

Macy took a deep breath this was it the day she'd been dreading Joe was going on tour today. And she still had a day of glares ahead of her without the person who fended them off. She stepped out of the house silently closing the door behind her, then she took off running to the firehouse.

"Hey Mace." Joe whispered into her hair once she'd thrown herself into his arms.

"Hey Joe." She said sniffling trying to hold back her tears.

"Macy I've told you it's going to be okay. We're only going to be gone for a few weeks then we're coming back to get you. I don't care what Stella says about you getting in the way I know you won't besides I need someone on that bus who won't drive me insane." Joe told her quickly pulling her behind the bus.

"It's just I'm going to miss you so much Joe. I mean I've still got a week of school for people to glare at me and now you're not there they'll start saying stuff and you know I can't stand that." Macy whispered burying her head into his chest again.

"Mace you know that if I could take you with us right now I would right?"

"Yeah now mister rockstar you'd better get going." She whispered tightening her grip even more.

"Mace you realize that for me to go you have to let go of me right?" Joe asked wrapping his arms tightly around her and not letting go.

"Listen Joseph it's time to go! I don't care if you've got to say goodbye get your but on the bus now!" Stella ordered walking around the bus to rip Macy out of Joe's arms and push him to the bus. Then she rounded on Macy.

"Listen I don't care what he says he WILL get bored of you your just some new arm candy the minute he gets bored say goodbye to him cause he'll be MINE and he'll stay away from you." She hissed.

"Wow Stella you've said some mean stuff to my girlfriends but that takes the top prize." Joe said casually leaning against the bus.

"J-Joe… how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you said that I'll get bored of Macy. Now please go." He said coldly.

Stella glared at Macy and walked away.

"Mace don't listen to her. Sure I've had a lot of girlfriends but you're the best one I've ever had. Mace I don't know what I'd do without you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Promise you won't forget me." 

"How can I forget you Mace?" Joe asked.

"Cause you're going to be on tour with Stella who will be really flirty…" Macy trailed off tears threatening.

"And she's nothing compared to you." Joe said before kissing her softly.

When they pulled apart Joe carefully wiped away Macy's tears.

"No one is worth the tears on an angel." He whispered pressing a CD into her hands.

"Bye Mace."

******************************************************

Well that was better I think… but it doesn't matter what I think what do YOU guys think? I have another couple JONAS plot bunnies running around along with more chapters for this. :)


	5. The Fifth thime he kissed her

Okay updating now :) I am so so sorry! I thought I had uploaded this!! Turns out I haven't _ I promise you won't have to wait this long for a while cause I have the next chapter started (or finished I'm not sure) so here it is Chapter 5 (Please forgive me for suckish-ness)

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS or the song Us Against The World.

* * *

**The fifth time he kissed her was because he couldn't stand being away from her…**

Macy ran home threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. It felt as though part of her was missing as though her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She crawled under her covers putting the CD Joe had given her into her CD player and hitting play before curling into a ball and letting the music cover the sound of her sobs. Joe's voice rang out loudly from her speakers

'_Do you ever feel like me?__Yeah the walls are closing in__Between, just breathe __  
__I wait every single moment of every day just to see your face__Why can't they let us beeeeeeeee?__Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!__Oh-oh oh ohh-oh oh ohhhhh__It's us against the world__Oh-oh oh ohh-oh oh ohhhhh__It's us against the world__I'm never letting go__  
__Come on lets run away Just take me by the hand__We will make it__Oh-oh oh ohh-oh oh ohhhhh It's us against the world__'_

If it was possible she sobbed even harder. Macy drifted to sleep that night her heart still aching tears still glistening on her cheeks but Joe's song still playing and a small smile on her lips.

(next day)

Macy woke up and quickly got ready for school she put Joe's song on her ipod before jogging to school. She walked in and managed to brush off the stares and glares she couldn't hear their mutters over Joe's song. At lunch she looked around for a place to eat when she saw her baseball teammates waving from one side of the room, confused Macy made her way over to them.

"Hey Misa, we thought we'd tell you Stella's little gossip army are trying to spread a rumor about you."

"What?" Macy asked stunned.

"They're trying to spread a rumor about you and Joe but it's not going very well seeing as they're trying to spread it by telling the sports teams."

"Thanks for the heads up guys."

"Any time Misa anytime."

Macy shook her head and walked away sighing.

When she was walking home she was quietly humming Joe's song. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her towards them the scream that escaped turned into a squeal of delight.

"JOE!" She shouted wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Macy!" he joked kissing the top of her head and hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mum said I was too depressed and sent me back to get you." He told her. "And I heard Stella talking to her gossip robots about a rumor she wanted spreading."

"Yeah the baseball team told me about it… wait! You're seriously taking me with you now?"

"Of course Macy your dad said it was fine so I want you to go pack and we're going."

Macy beamed and ran the rest of the way tugging Joe along behind her.

"Thanks Dad!" She shouted as she dragged Joe up to her room before she packed everything she'd need.

"Ready?" Joe asked.

Macy nodded and Joe took her hand again.

"Let's go."

They walked quickly down the street and soon they were standing waiting for the bus.

"You know Stella is trying to convince mum and dad that this is a bad idea. Good luck they know depressed Joe means bad music." Joe said wrapping his arms around Macy and resting his head on her shoulder.

Macy giggled at that and Joe kissed her cheek.

"So." Joe asked. "Did you like my song?"

"I loved it."

"Good. I hoped you would."

"JONAS's next big hit?" Macy asked.

"Nope."

"Why? It's amazing!"

"And it's yours." Joe told her.

Macy's face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes."

Macy's eyes filled with tears and she kissed him. He lifted her up off the ground.

"Hey Joe! Put her down!" Kevin shouted from the window.

"I'll remember that when your eating Danielle's face." Joe shouted back putting Macy down all the same.

"Ha ha Joe. Just get on the bus or we'll leave you here."

The couple got on the bus. Stella glared at Macy who stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Stella turned on her heel and stormed away.

* * *

this was meh as well I think :S I don't really like it what do you guys think?

Review maybe?

TTFN 1995Stargirl


End file.
